Indominus rex
The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. She was a new attraction in the park Jurassic World who was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Description The Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur. She was created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (including Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus rex), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish and Tree Dart Frog. It is known that the Indominus Rex was designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence, and to be the most menacing of them all. Personality Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves), the Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to killed Masrani whom piloting a helicopter that armed with minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister nature and personality was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her some food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete, sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like The Big One whom merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as threat for her kind, the I. rex was more mentally unstable, deadlier, and far more evil. In spite of this, she was still intelligent enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailed them due to the fact that the raptors followed her out of fear), which the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they wouldn't kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, Indominus' own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: Indominus has cannibalized her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became: Had she was treated in the more positive, better way, there's no way she would nearly caused much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, Colin Trevorrow, the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for 'humanity's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by Mosy the Mosasaurus. LEGO Version Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, changed into more comedic, sympathetic and having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's raptors to turned against him was out of hatred and revenge against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attacked ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart whom left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turned against Blue and her pack when they feel that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in Mosy's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. Powers She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself, and powerful senses. *'Enhanced Strength': She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatic as she had great gripping clawed hands, able to use her tail whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The I. rex was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She took an attack from Anklyosaur. She did not show too much pain as she shows off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase her prey. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly) **Blue (pawn; formerly) **Echo (pawn; formerly) **Delta (pawn; formerly) **Charlie (pawn; formerly) *Pteranodons (pawns) *Dimorphodons (pawns) Enemies *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Rexy *Velociraptors **Blue **Echo - Victim; thrown into a grill & incinerated **Delta - Victim; thrown aside **Charlie - Indirect victim; left her to be blasted by ACU soldier's rocket launcher *Mosy - Killer *Several Apatosauruses - Victims *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated *Ellis - Victim; eaten *Nick the Supervisor - Victim; eaten *Zara Young - Indirect victim; killed by Mosy and Pteranodon *Several Jurassic World Visitor - Victim; injured *Asset Containment Unit (ACU) **Katashi Hamada - Victim; trampled **Craig - Victim **Lee - Victim **Spears - Victim **Miller - Victim; eaten **Meyers **Austin Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn invisible & the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy Ultimasaurus. **Also, circumstance that led to Indominus' current sociopathic and violent personality can also compared with how Velociraptor nublarensis in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to be grew up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the raptors, Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). *An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. *It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have human DNA inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates. When Colin Trevorrow was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. *In L.E.G.O. Jurassic World, the I. rex's camouflage powers were somewhat more advanced where she can nearly become invisible, comparable to villains that can turn invisible like Predators. This however, is simply a gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, she has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can summon a straight line of heavy damaging earth wave as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. **Though Indominus' roles in both film and L.E.G.O. Jurassic World remain same, Indominus' incarnation in L.E.G.O. Jurassic World is noticeably more sympathetic than her film counterpart: She arranges the bones to make an angry sad face as means to protest over the way humans treat her in her paddock before eventually choosing to run away, having a bit childish qualities, less murderous than her film counterpart, and the way how she turned the raptors against protagonist was by revealing that humans has treated her badly (namely isolating her from other dinosaurs) which incites raptors' wrath upon hearing this. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the Vastatosaurus rexes (due to her brute strength) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them). *If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part shark and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, the I. rex couldn't have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon. *As vicious and malevolent her nature and appearance, many people whom loathe her disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid Theropods that more appealing. *The Indominus is arguably the most dangerous, intelligent, and evil of all Jurassic Park villains, as she easily freed herself from her enclosure, killed Sauropods for pleasure and sport, scared the Pterosaurs into attacking all humans, manipulated the raptors into joining her in destruction, and also proved to be more deadlier than The Big One in the first film. *Hoskins intended for her to be in the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed him, but the Indominus rex never was. *''Indominus rex'''s teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even snakes have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. Category:Animal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hungry Villains Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villainesses Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rogue Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Animal Killers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mascots Category:Evil Ruler Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Outright Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Creature Category:Lego Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Final Boss Category:Monster Master Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cannibals Category:Outcast Category:Force of Nature Category:Anarchist Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Killjoy Category:Blackmailers Category:Dinosaurs